Something Sweet
by Pirate-chan
Summary: "Honey Takashi" is her Alias. Being a top detective is her game. She's on the team to stop Kira. Her and L are working hard.


8

A/N: Okay, so here is another one of my middle school fics that I'm editing now in the 10th/11th grade… from what I remember and according to my writing style in this fic, I wrote this one in the 8th grade…

As always, please do forgive me on any and all mistakes you might find as you read this fic of mine.

P.S. I've only seen/read so much of the anime/manga, so my knowledge is a bit limited. I apologize for any and all OOC-ness

_**Disclaimer:**__ I sadly do not own Death Note…if I did, people I know would be super duper envious of me~ it would be very super awesome though if I did own Death Note ;3_

name: Alicia Takara  
Alias (only her and L know her real name): Honey Takashi 

_I still __don't see why and when and how it all happened. I wonder why I was asked to work with _**_Him_**_, when my brain decoded the messages my heart sent to it, and how this all happened. But the biggest question I ask myself is: WHY? A lot of my questions tend to be answered with one name: Kira. What was the villain in this case? Kira was. Who was it who led me to meet _**_Him_**_? Kira was. Because of who am I afraid for _**_His _**_safety? Kira was. Who plays the biggest cause of my frequent headaches? Kira, I think. The worst part is I know how Kira does it..how he kills people. He kills them with a special notebook called a Death Note. Sounds weird, doesn't it? I wish I could tell the team that Kira kills using a Death Note, but one, they probably wouldn't believe me, and two, Kira would kill ME if he knew that I know how he kills. _

_Overall, this drives me insane, because no one will probably EVER, and I mean EVER, figure it out, because Death Notes barely EVER appear on earth, and its not like anyone except an owner of one knows what a Death Note is. _

_I suppose time comes in on my problem a lot too. I__'ve been on the Kira case, and working with the team for three months._

_ I figured out how Kira kills a week before I was asked to join the team._

_It was only moments after I met _**_Him_**_ (we had finally met a month after I joined the team) that my heart began to play a new tempo._

_I guess it all began seven years ago, when I first found a Death Note. I was in the park in the rural area I used to live in, taking my morning jog when I found a black notebook lying in the grass. I loped over to it and picked the mysterious notebook up and turned it over to look at its front cover. It was labeled __Death Note__. _

_I took __my strange find home with me and put it up in my room on my bed and took a shower and threw some fresh, clean clothes on. When I was finished, I went over and lied down on my bed and started to flip through the pages of the mysterious Death Note. On the first page I found a bunch of rules, I guess, and that was all that was written. Suddenly, an odd looking creature to my right sighed. It scared the living daylights out of me. I asked it what and who it was, and it replied saying that its name was Libitina, and that she was a shinigami, also known as a Death God. She told me all about the Death Note and what it does._

_ I had the Death Note for one year and four months until one of my cousins pushed me, and I dropped it into a campfire. After that, __Libitina disappeared back to the shinigami realm and I moved on with life, although it did seem kind of like I was missing something. I suppose I had gotten so used to having Libitina around. Oh, I forgot to mention, with my Death Note, I killed only one person, a kid from my high school (I was in my senior year at high school) that scared everyone out of their wits. Nobody had cared that he died. I only felt guilty for the first month, but I got over it._

_ I went onto college, and it was declared that I was very intellectual, and was such a bright and brilliant student that I __didn't have to go to school anymore, meaning no graduate school was needed, etc. I got my diploma, and the next day I was hired as a professional (amateur pro of course) detective. I have solved 87 cases in two years, and have reached the title as the second best detective in all of Japan. _

_Four months ago I came into contact with the number one detective in all of Japan. At the end of the fourth month, _**_He_**_ asked that I join his team to stop the mysterious Kira and bring Kira to justice. The next day I flew to Tokyo and met everyone on the team except _**_Him_**_. At the first meeting I received all information the team had collected since the beginning of the case, and I got to talk to _**_Him_**_ through the computer. The next month I met _**_Him_**_ in person, and I was fascinated by everything about _**_Him_**_. I immediately knew why _**_He_**_ was the top detective in Japan. _

_That leaves me to where I am now, wondering if Kira will ever be stopped, and if _**_He_**_ will be able to see the end of this case. I am also pondering over my heart's decision to fall in love with _**_Him_**_. _

With a sigh, I rest my head against the cold window in our hotel room. L and I are sharing a hotel room, and presently, he and the rest of the team are going over some new for the Kira case at the table over to my right. Outside the rain was pouring onto the busy city below, as well as my window.

I began to watch two raindrops race to the bottom of my window. This case is very tiresome and all the supposed leads really didn't go anywhere. I just wish that Kira would stop killing and burn his Death Note. Closing my eyes, I listened to the calming sound of the rain hitting my window.

Usually, on a rainy day like today I would get out my tarot cards or my Ouija Board, but I stopped after last month when I was doing a tarot reading, and the lovers card was placed directly to the right of the death card. I may be simply over reacting, but I don't care. [1]

I sigh and get off the window seat, walk over into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate. Once I finished making enough for two people, I poured it into two mugs, grabbed one, and as I turned around to go sit at the table and listen to the team discuss Kira and his motives for the killings, I almost tripped, for L was standing right behind me, with his index finger on his bottom lip, with that adorable, child-like look on his face. I smiled and gave him the mug of hot chocolate I was holding and turned around to grab the other one. When I turned back around, L was gone, probably back at the table with the team, enjoying the hot chocolate. I let out a small giggle and went out and sat at the end of the table, opposite of L, who flashed me a quick, grateful smile as I sat down.

^L's P.O.V^

The team sat on both sides of the table, discussing Kiras latest kills. Everyone but _her_. I don't know why, but I felt attracted to her, like a magnet to a piece of metal. For the first time in several years, I found something that I didn't understand. I looked over to where she sat at the window seat, looking outside at the falling rain. I feel kind of special, because apparently I'm the only person alive that knows her real name. Alicia Takara. Wow. For some reason I find that, that name perfectly suits her. Her alias is Honey Takashi.

She's 25, 5 years younger than me. She went to college for four years and didn't need to go on to graduate school, etc, because she was such an intelligent, bright, and brilliant student. The day after she graduated collage, she was offered a job as a detective. In the last two years she has solved 87 cases and was stated as second best detective in Japan, me being number one. Her birthday was 2 months before I asked her to join the team. She graduated high school at age 17, waited a year, and went to college at age 19. She went to Kyoto University, and graduated at age 22, leaving her with two years of experience being a professional detective. [2] 

Without warning, Honey got up from her seat at the window and went into the hotel room's kitchen. A few minutes later I got up from my chair and walked into the kitchen as the smell of her special hot chocolate reached my nose. As she turned around, she nearly tripped and fell because I was standing _directly_ behind her. She flashed me one of her brilliantly bight smiles and handed me a mug of hot chocolate, and I took it happily and went back to my seat. A moment later she appeared from the kitchen and sat at the other end of the table, across from me. I flashed her a quick, grateful smile, and returned to listening to team while drinking my hot chocolate.

As I sat there, I realized that my heart was beat was racing. I wonder why. I start to peek over at Honey, but I stop myself and start to think about Light and how he's been on the team for 2 weeks, etc.

About a hour later everyone began to pack up and get ready to head to their homes and their families. I watch as Light gets out of his seat and goes over and sits next to Honey. I study them as they silently converse with each other and agree on something. Light stands up again and grabs Honeys empty mug and takes it into the kitchen while Honey slips put of her chair, stretching, and walk over to my seat. I take note of the fact that my heart beat began to race again, getting faster and faster as she gets closer.

"I'm going down to the hotel gym with Light, I'll be back later. M' kay?" she asks once she reaches the side of my seat. I give a brief nod and she gives me a hug. When she lets go of me she goes over to the small bedroom a pulls out a gym bag. She gives me a quick smile and walks out of the room with Light right behind her, I sigh inwardly and open my laptop and tap into the security cameras in the gym.

-Honey's P.O.V.-

Once the meeting is over and everyone starts to pack up to leave Light stands up and comes over to me and sit in the chair next to me.

"Ready to go practice?" he asks me, running a hand through his hair. "Are you ready to learn to dance?" I smile, attempting, and almost failing, to refrain from giggling. "Ouch, that hurt," Light said smiling, grabbing my empty mug and taking it into the kitchen.

I roll out of my seat and stretch, and then stroll over to where L was sitting and tell him that I'm gonna go to the hotel gym with Light and that I'll be back later. I then give him a hug and walk over to my bedroom and grab my gym bag. I meet Light at the door and we head out the hotel gym.

After we arrive at the hotel gym, I open my gym bag and produce some clothes for Light, which I hand to him, and some clothes for myself. Light walks over to the mens room to change and I go to the ladies room to change as well. After I finished changing I walk meet Light in a big room, where one side is covered with a big mirror. I go over to a corner where a stereo was a placed a CD that I had brought with me in it and put it on track 2.

\/ 2 hours later \/

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I call after Light as we go our separate ways. For the past two hours we goofed around and danced. Afterwards we went into our respective restrooms and changed back into our usual clothes and met out in the hallway.

"I'm back," I tell L, who was sitting on the couch with his laptop, as I walk into our hotel room. I dump my gym bag on the ground behind the couch and sit next to him. I instantly knew L had tapped into the security cameras in the hotel gym to watch me and Light. I sighed inwardly. All of a sudden a red lollipop was thrust in front of my face. I turned my head and looked at L who had a blank look on his face. I then took the lollipop and popped it into my mouth, before resting my head on L's shoulder.

_"__I suppose I'm in love with L. I've been trying to ignore these feelings because I'm not sure how this case is going to end. Every time I'm near him my heart's pace sky rockets and I feel like I need to be with him constantly. But I can't let myself get emotionally attached to him! Because..what if... no! Don't even think like that!" _I think to myself. I would absolutely WOULD NOT let myself even imagine him...well...yeah. I lifted my head off of L's shoulder, stood up, and went over and sat on the window sill, throwing the lollipop stick into the garbage can first.

Once I sat down, I curled my legs into my body and leaned my head against the cool, cold window. A few moments later I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I guess L noticed my cheeks becoming drenched with tears, because a few seconds later he appeared at my side, his eyes filled with concern. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and sniffled.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just something in my eye," I answered, acting like everything was fine.

He wasn't convinced. "That didn't look like nothing," he retorted.

"Fine..you got me," I mumbled "I was crying because I'm worried." L looked at me with his curious, child-like expression.

"Worried about what?"

"About you" I whispered, looking him right in the eye. "I'm worried that Kira is going to kill you, and if you die, I won't be able to find a reason to live."

L just looked at me, surprise written all over his face, and is that love in his eyes? Suddenly his lips crashed on to mine, capturing them in a passion filled kiss. I instantly kissed back. When we pulled away to breathe, he grinned and whispered "Thank you" and I knew he was glad to have me with him.

I reached my arms up and around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Promise that you'll try to stay safe? And alive?" I asked, holding in tears as I pulled back to look him in to his round eyes.

"I promise I'll try" he whispered into my ear before his lips capture mine again.

-2 years later-

A girl, who recently turned 27 and was dressed in black, stood in front of a grave stone. She whimpered and forced herself to not cry.

"You knew this was going to happen all along, didn't you?" she whispered mournfully, gazing at the words engraved into the grave stones hard surface. "You knew he had written your name down, that 2 months later he would let himself be caught, and that you would then die a week later."

Tears began to gently and quietly roll down her cheeks.

"You promised…"

The girl crouched down in front of the tombstone and placed a box of sweets in front of it. She kissed the stone, then stood back up and left. Just as she left the graveyard, a figure appeared, crouching on top of the grave stone in a weird position.

_"There was nothing I could do about it, my sweet Alicia; there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening."_

The figure hopped off of the grave stone and pulled 5 sugar cubes and two lollipops from the box left behind. He popped a lollipop into his mouth and disappeared.

"I will always love you, Lawliet Ryuga."

_"I will forever be yours, Alicia Takara__." _

[1] I don't really know a whole lot about Tarot, so….. if this means something other than what I need it to mean in this story, I apologize!

[2] _Old Note: _I Google-ed Japanese colleges, and found a link that brought up a list of Japanese colleges. The chosen college: . the courses-she took CRIMINOLOGY, Professor YOSHIOKA and CRIMINAL LAW II Associate Professor TAKAYAMA link: . koolio, huh? I know!

8 / 8


End file.
